villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha was once one of the main protagonists in the manga and anime series'' Naruto'' and is now currently a criminal and one of the main antagonists . He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version, and by Noriaki Sugiyama in the Japanese version. Background Sasuke was born to Fugaku Uchiha, the chief of the Konoha Military Police Force and leader of the famous Uchiha Clan and Mikoto Uchiha, and he is the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. As a child, Sasuke always wanted to be just as strong and cool as his older brother, who was a true genius prodigy to the clan, whom he always looked up to, and with whom he had a very good relationship. He was somewhat jealous of Itachi because his father always paid more attention to him, while Sasuke trained and studied very hard to be the top of the class so that he can accept his father's acknowledgement. One day, he witnessed his brother beating up his fellow clansmen who were member's of the Military Police Force because they were questioning Itachi about Shisui Uchiha's death, why he didn't show up for the clan meeting, and they were suspicious of his behavior. Sasuke even begged his brother to stop so that he will not be put in prison. As the days go by Sasuke started to become worried about Itachi's and Fugaku, until his father eventually decided to spend his time with Sasuke and teach him the Fireball Jutsu. Fugaku was somewhat disappointed that Sasuke was unable to master the technique as Itachi did at a young age. To win his father's approval, Sasuke went to the lake everyday to pratice and was eventually able to master the Jutsu, making his father proud, yet prompting him to tell his son to stop following Itachi's footsteps, which confused Sasuke. The next day, when Sasuke came home from practicing his ninjutsu, he felt that someone was watching him, but shrugged it off. However, Sasuke was greatly shocked to find the streets litered with dead bodies of Uchiha Clan members. Frightened and confused, Sasuke ran to his home to find his parents and came to their bedroom door and heard someone in their room. He opened the door and found his parents dead on the floor with Itachi standing among the bodies. Sasuke asked his brother what was going on and Itachi responded by a throwing a shuriken at him, wounding his left shoulder. Itachi revealed his Mangekyo Sharingan and casted him in the Tsukiyomi which showed the deaths of the clanmembers and caused Sasuke to be in a brief state of paralysis from fear. Sasuke asked why he is doing this, and Itachi said to test his capacity. In rage Sasuke tried to attack Itachi, but Itachi quickly brought Sasuke down. Sasuke tried to flee from his brother to escape death, but Itachi caught up to him and told him that he needed a worthy opponent to test his abilities, something that Sasuke had the unique protential to become. Itachi told Sasuke that he may be able to achieve the Mangekyo like him, but in order to gain this eye power, he would have to kill his closest friend. Itachi told Sasuke the location of the documents of the subscribtions of the Mangekyo and the true purpose of it and left, but not before telling Sasuke that if he ever wanted to kill him, he would have to live in hatred and revenge, and one day when he process the eyes, he will face him again.After recovering from the hospital, mourning over his clan's death, and discovering the secret documents on the stone tablets, Sasuke swore to avenge his clan and kill Itachi, and he stated that no matter what darkness lies ahead of him, he will do whatever it takes to gain that power. Naruto Sasuke became both best friends and rivals with Naruto and was even loyal to the village as well as protecting it from Orochimaru and Sunagakure. However, it all changed when Itachi came back for Naruto and Sasuke was unable to kill him. Sasuke realized that the village is holding him back and he decided to leave the village along with the Sound Ninja Four to go to Orochimaru with Sakura confessing her love to him to s top him from leaving to no avail. Sasuke and Naruto had a epic battle with each other in the Final Valley clashing with Chidori and Rasengan with Sasuke as the victor thanks to the Power of the Cursed Seal of Heaven that was given to him by Orochimaru during the Chunnin Exams. Remembering what his brother told him about the condition of gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke tried to kill Naruto, his best friend, but could not bring himself to do it and realized that this is what Itachi wanted him to do. Instead, Sasuke vowed to beat Itachi his own way and not Itachi's while continuing his path to Orochimaru in the rain. Naruto: Shippuden Three years later, Sasuke became a student under Orochimaru and became stronger, faster, developed more powerful jutsus and even wielded a sword. Sasuke was then reunited with Team 7 w ith Sai as his replacement and their temporary sensei Yamato. Sasuke engaged in a brief battle with the team to show off his fast development. Sasuke even went inside Naruto and discovered the source of Naruto's powers...The Nine-Tailed Fox which told Sasuke that he is a spitting image of Madara Uchiha. Before Sasuke sent the fox back into it's cage it warned Sasuke not to kill Naruto and that if he does...he will regret it. Naruto tried to reason with Sasuke that orochimaru is using him and taking his body. Sasuke stated that he does not care what happens to him, as long as he is able to achieve his goal in destroying Itachi. Sasuke proceded to finished of Team 7, but was stopped by Orochimaru and Kabuto who told Sasuke that they need the Team alive so that they can get rid the Akatsuki members for them one by one. Sasuke disappeared along with Kabuto and Orochimaru...not before he and Naruto took one last long look at each other. Later, Sasuke confronted Orochimaru who is revealed to be the Giant White Serpent . With the power of his Sharingan and the Cursemark, Sasuke defeated Orochimaru by absorbing him into himself. Sasuke then recruited a team called Hebi with members that include: Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin, and Jugo to help him find Itachi. Sasuke was cofronted by Akatsuki members Deidara and Tobi. Sasuke quickly defeated Deidara with Deidara using his ultimate jutsu to kill Sasuke along with himself to no avail because Sasuke used Manda as a shield. His team continued on and Sasuke eventually came across his brother that was just a genjutsu and he told Sasuke to met him at the Uchiha compound. Sasuke reached the compound with Kisame telling Sasuke that Itachi is in there waiting for him. Sasuke came face to face with his brother and the two engaged in battle. During the battle, Sasuke questioned Itachi about who Madara Uchiha is, and Itachi told him that Madara was once the leader and founder of the Uchiha Clan along with his younger brother Izuna Uchiha and that he was first Uchiha to recieve the Mangekyo Sharingan and Itachi revealed to Sasuke the story on who Madara Uchiha was and how he recieve the Mangekyo and the effects that caused him, and he revealed to Sasuke that Madara was the rival of the First Hokage: Hashirama Senju, he stoled his brother's eyes to restore his vision for greater power: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and that he was outcasted by the clan because of his arrogance and quest for power. he was responsible for the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack on the village. Itachi told Sasuke that he is the true ultimate pride of the Uchiha Clan and that Sasuke is the new light to restore his poor vision. The battle receded with the brothers using ninjutsu and taijutsu. However, Itachi cornered Sasuke and stole one of his eyes, but in reality it was just a genjutsu and Sasuke managed to break it. The brothers started throwing Genjutsus at each other with the Fireball Jutsu and with Sasuke using his Stage 2 level Cursemark to aid him in his battle. Sasuke eventually lead Itachi outside the compound where he used his ultimate jutsu: Kirin, and struck Itachi down. Unfortunately, Itachi survived the attack thanks to his Ultimate Mangekyo ability: Susanoo, which shielded him from the attack. Sasuke's cursemark took a toll on him and it transformed into Yamato no Orochi (Eight-headed Serpent) with Orochimaru appearing out of the mouth of one of the serpents and tried to use this opportunity to steal Sasuke's body once again, but Itachi used the Susanoo's Totsuka Blade to impale Orochimaru and sealed him into Susanoo's gourd which in turn freed Sasuke from the Cursemark once and for all. Itachi then preceded toward Sasuke to try to steal his eyes and Sasuke did what he could to keep Itachi away from him, but Itachi backed Sasuke against a wall with Sasuke shaking in fear as Itachi reached out his hand toward his face but ended up poking him on the head and with a smile on his face Sorry Sasuke...This is it. ''Itachi collapsed dead and with a smile on his face, Sasuke also collapsed next to Itachi, and was then taken away by Madara. Sasuke awoken to find that he was inside a cave an that he was bandaged up by Madara who then told Sasuke that he won and Itachi is dead. Madara then precede to tell him that they met before and that the were once enemies but he is not Sasuke's enemy, and that he wanted to tell him about Itachi. Tobi then removed his mask and Sasuke's left eye turned into Itachi's Mangekyo and casted Amateratsu and sat Tobi's arm on fire. After recovering from the jutsu Sasuke wondered what happened. Tobi appeared and told him that Itachi was the one that implanted the Amateratsu in him and that Itachi never ceased to amazed him for planning ahead. Sasuke asked him what was he talking about and Tobi told that it was to protect him to keep him away from Sasuke which confused Sasuke and Tobi told him that he knows nothing about Itachi at all and revealed himself to be Madara Uchiha, much to Sasuke's shock and and that he knows everything about him. Sasuke told him to stop telling him about Itachi and Madara told him that he must listen to him and that if he does it will make sense and he told him that Itachi didn't want to do it but he had no choose and he told him to think back on Itachi. Remembering Itachi and the Massacre, Sasuke started to hyperventilate and pasted out. Sasuke woke up and was tide up so that he would not get away and that he c an listen to the story. Though suspicous, Sasuke asked him why he did it and Tobi told him that it was under the orders of the Konoha elders. Tobi started off with the story about the birth of Konohagakure, the Rivary of Uchiha and Senju Clan, and how the clan betrayed him to side with the Senju clan. He then went to tell him that the clan were massacred because the village was attacked by the Nine-tailed Fox and the elders suspected that the Uchiha was behind it. As a result, the clan was put under a close watch and relocated to a district area in the village. The Uchiha were tired of all the discrimination and set up a coup de tat to take over the village with Fugaku, Sasuke's father, their leader. The clan choose Itachi Uchiha to be a member of the ANBU so that he can send information back to them. However, Itachi was more loyal to the village then the clan, and he became a double agent and spyed on the clan for the village higher ups without the clan's knowledge. Tobi then told Sasuke that the Third Hokage wanted to settle matters peacefully with the clan, but the council out ruled him and Itachi was ordered to slaughther the clan and Itachi did it without hestiation, not before he begged the Hokage to watch over and protect Sasuke and that Itachi came back back to the village to make sure that he was allright and letting the Elders know that he was still alive. After the story, Sasuke stated to Tobi that it was all a lie and that Itachi said that it was all Tobi's doing (which is in fact true) that the Nine-Tails attacked the village. Tobi stated that it was a lie and that it was all just a natural phenomunen. However, Sasuke still would not believe this and that Itachi was nothing but a criminal, and Tobi countered it by saying ''You're alive, right? Which greatly shocked Sasuke and it caused him to remember what his brother said about the difference between facing illusions and reality. Tobi told Sasuke that his eyes did not see through Itachi's genjutsu and he reminded Sasuke of the burden Itachi had to bear in order to keep the villaga and Sasuke safe, and Tobi also reminded Sasuke that to Itachi, Sasuke's was more precious then the village. A few days later on the beach of sea waves, Sasuke reflected on the story that Tobi told him and remembered his childhood past with his brother. Sasuke silently shed tears over the death of his brother, declared that Team Hebi is now Team Hawk , and with the birth of his Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke stated that their new goal...Is to destroy Konoha. Sasuke and Team Hawk allied with the Akatsuki. Madara gave Sasuke and the team the mission to go and capture the Eight Tailed Jinchuurki, and if they do that, Madara promised to give some of the Biju strength to help aid him in destroting the village, to which Sasuke agreed to. The team dressed in Akatsuki robes and went out to Lightning Country to find the Biju. Sasuke even used his Mangekyo to have one of the villagers to tell him the location and they successfully came to the Biju's whereabouts. The Eight Tailed Biju named Killer Bee came out and they all engaged into battle until Killer Bee changed into his true form...The Eight-Tailed Ox. However, the Biju was just too much for the team and they were near death, and Sasuke remembering his Team 7 after looking at each of his team members, unleashed Amateratsu from the mato finish off the beast and the team managed to defeat it with using ninjutsu and kenjutsu, and take it back to the Hideout to heal their wounds and then go to Konoha. Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sociopaths Category:Swordsmen Category:Speedster Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Rivals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Summoners Category:Riders Category:Traitor Category:Recurring villain Category:Siblings Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Mass Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain